


Dishonorable Death

by Pernicious_Feb 14 2001-July 29 2018 RIP (Malicious_Intent)



Category: For Honor (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Brutality, Cruelty, Fear of Death, Helplessness, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, Pain, Panic, Pleading, Suffering, Taunting, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 13:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12482548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malicious_Intent/pseuds/Pernicious_Feb%2014%202001-July%2029%202018%20RIP
Summary: The Orochi knew the battle was lost when the last of the other three commanders fell. He was alone on a battlefield overrun by knights and quickly run down by their leaders. He knew he was going to die, but never once did he think it would happen like this.





	Dishonorable Death

**Author's Note:**

> FOR THE SAKE OF THE STORY I AM REFERRING TO THE OROCHI AS "RYU"
> 
> So I guess this is loosely based around "dominion".
> 
> Whenever I play it and there's that last guy (who usually makes a desperate dash for it to try and escape execution) I felt compelled to write about it.
> 
> First story, so please don't hate.

Everything had slowed to a crawl as he turned at the sound of someone crying out.

 

Deep, almond eyes quickly located the source as one of his fellow commanders: Akechi. The shinobi-type warrior had been waist deep in bodies as he fought of the knight warriors in an attempt to keep them from pushing any deeper into the fortress when he'd been attacked by behind.

 

The Orochi could only watch as Akechi held up an arm in a feeble attempt to ward off the incoming blow, the conqueror's mace swinging down with brutal force just as the ninja was about to get up, slamming him back into the ground with a sickening crunch.

 

He didn't realize he was screaming until the Conquerer's helm turned towards him, the chain caught in one hand as he regarded the lithe warrior from afar, weapon dripping blood onto the downtrodden grass at his feet before he began his approach.

 

The Orochi had tried to run in those final moments, believing that returning to Ayu in defeat and possible dishonor would be better than dying here, useless for the rest of the war, unknowing of what happened to his friends and people...

 

Racing up three flights of stairs, hurring towards the bridge, the orochi hadn't noticed the lawbringer until it was too late, the tip of the heavy axe piercing his stomach just as he was flung back into the wall of the bridge he'd been attempting to cross.

 

Head connecting with the stone, the orochi cried out as he fell onto all fours, left hand slipping in something as he tried to get up, a well-aimed kick sending him onto his side atop something soft.

 

Turning his head the orochi choked as he came face-to-face with Nakano, the Nobushi lying partly on her back, one arm thrown over her head as she stared up at the sky, fingers twitching ever so slightly.

 

His fellow captains were all dead. He was the final one.

 

The entirety of the enemy captains were there now, taunting him as he tried to stand up, hands clasping the bleeding wound in his side, making his armor slippery as he supported himself against the bridge rail with an elbow, one leg seemingly refusing to obey.

 

The conqueror was speaking rapidly in his language, seemingly exited as the orochi finally made it up to his feet, trapped in the corner the lawbringer had so conveniently pushed him into. Nakano's body a few feet to his right as he turned to face his attackers.

 

The samurai didn't even have time to dodge when he was impaled on the ax again, feet scrabbling against the rubble as he was lifted upwards, pain radiating outwards from the wound as his hands attempted to grip the axhead, desperately trying to prevent himself from sliding any further down the heavy blade. The current wounds could be fixed, but if the ax happened to go any deeper it would be irreversible.

 

In the air, the orochi couldn't prevent the tears that were streaming down his face, a cry leaving his lips as the ax was kicked out from under him, dropping him onto the ground with a wet crunch. Something was broken now, he couldn't breathe...

 

Wheezing, the emperor's champion moved one leg to try and crawl away, but his strength was failing him now, the taste of blood filling his mouth as the taunting of the enemy faded into the background. There was a flash of color, causing him to turn his head ever so slightly, blurry vision attempting to focus on the newcomer.

 

The Warden.

 

He remembered the infamous knight well. He was the one to execute the royal family, after all.

 

 _Why does it matter now?_ The orochi questioned absently.

 

His fingers felt cold.

 

Too bad his strength was failing him at the moment, Orochi's attempts to get up onto all fours only resulting in him falling onto his side, fingers attempting to stem the flow of blood from his wounds.

 

_How is there so much?_

 

What were they saying? He couldn't hear them.

 

Hands gripped his shoulders, easily hefting him up into a sitting position, drawing a moan of pain from the samurai before he felt something settle in behind him, an arm appearing around his front to draw him in close.

 

Supported now, the young warrior choked, jerking slightly in his enemy's arms as he spat up blood, most of it stuck between his mask and face. The stench was overwhelming as he weakly reached up to try and pull the cloth away. A silver hand beat him to it, armored fingers surprisingly making quick work of the laces before it was pulled away, just in time for the samurai to spit out another mouthful of his life fluids.

 

It hurt so much, every cough jostling the wound, each mouthful of blood making his grip on his wounds weaken.

 

The Orochi made a distressed sound as he lifted his head from a blood-smeared shoulder to try and see his wounds, but armored hands just covered his own, helping him increase the pressure there even though both men knew it would do nothing to save his life.

 

Turning his head to look upwards, the champion regarded the green and yellow helmet of the Warden in silence for several moments, fingers twitching as he tried to speak, his voice failing him as glazed brown eyes darted around him to the other three blackstone captains present. 

 

_Why are his colours different?_

 

As much as he'd never admit it, it was terrifying. There was so much confusion here.

 

 "I'm sorry."

 

The words caught him off guard, the orochi arching ever so slightly to try and angle himself so he could get a better view of the warden, even if it was just his helmet. There was a glint of eyes behind it, a flash of humanity before it was replaced by seemingly dark, empty holes.

 

"S-s-sor-rr-ry?" The Orochi fought out each word, hands spasming slightly from beneath the warden's. "E-e-exec-cuted... Ro..royal..."

 

The Warden was nodding even before he finished speaking, glancing towards his fellow commanders before turning his attention down on him again. "Yes, I did. That will be one day remedied." The knight responded.

 

The Orochi attempted to laugh but choked on the sound, feet bracing against the ground in the wave of pain that washed over him, leaving him feeling even colder than he had felt before. "A-a-am... Dy...Dying?" He questioned suddenly, the Warden giving a single nod in response as he hefted the lighter warrior as little closer to his own body.

 

The warmth was welcome.

 

"I'm-m-m.... Dis-Dis...Honor-red." 

 

"What's your name?"

 

For a moment the orochi squinted up at the warden in confusion, absently searching the sky as he pondered the question. What was his name? For nearly a decade he'd been referred to as "the orochi" or the "emperor's champion". Had he even had a name? Ever? 

 

Yes... Yes he had a name.

 

"R-Ryu."

 

"Ryu," the Warden murmured softly for a moment, almost as if he was testing the name before he forcibly turned the orochi's face towards his own, smearing blood over the paled skin. "Your fight was honorable. Your death will not be in vain. I will look out for both of our peoples, and I will ensure your new emperor hears of your sacrifice." The knight stated firmly, ensuring the orochi understood before finally releasing his chin from his grasp.

 

"I... d-d-d-on... w-want t-t-to-o di-di-i-ie." Ryu answered as blood spilled over his lip to join the growing stickiness on his chin and throat.

 

 _At least it doesn't hurt anymore_.

 

The Warden couldn't find anything else to say as the man in his arms gave a shudder, body slowly relaxing as his life faded from existence, the warrior holding him remaining still and silent for a moment before lowering the orochi to the ground alongside the nearby nobushi. 

 

"This is the reason why I left blackstone." The Warden stated as he pushed himself to his feet, blood staining the entire front of his armor as he turned to regard the other three: Stone, Holden, and Mercy. "This endless bloodshed. Staying with the legion would just assimulate me, just as it did you."

 

Holden stepped forwards, seemingly prepared to argue, but the Warden shook his helm. "There was no reason to do that. He was already injured, incapacitated. You should've taken him prisoner." The shorter warrior stated in a cold tone. "I came here because you summoned me for my help in getting you out of blackstone, and I want you to know nothing like that will be permitted among the Iron Legion." 

 

The three blackstone warriors were silent as the knight glanced between each of them before turning away and heading down the bridge.

 

"And where're you going now?" Stone questioned, seemingly a little unsettled by the entire conversation.

 

The Warden turned his helm towards them though he didn't turn back or stop his departure. "The Myre. Someone needs to inform the newly instated Emperor what happened here, as well as my new allegiance. Stone knows where to go if you truly wish to flee Apollyon's oppression." He answered, vanishing in the smoke and dust of the battlefield.

 

The silence was even more unnerving than the pre-battle march.


End file.
